bonesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jared Booth
Jared Booth (portrayed by Brendan Fehr) was the younger brother of Seeley Booth and the paternal uncle of Parker Booth, Christine Booth and Hank Booth II. His first appearance was in the fourth season episode "The Con Man in the Meth Lab", where he arrived in Washington, D.C. to take a new job at the Pentagon. Season 4 He charms Brennan when the two go out on a date at a party in The Con Man in the Meth Lab. Despite seeming as capable and responsible as his brother, Jared has a history, as revealed by long-time family friend Cam, of getting into trouble and Seeley taking the blame for him. After Jared got into a car accident because of his drinking, Booth covered it up, and, in the process, Jared cost Booth his credit for a RICO case that Booth has been working on for six months. Brennan wanted him to hijack the remains of Thomas Vega to save Seeley's life in "The Hero in the Hold", but he refused to do so. Brennan reminded him that Booth never turned his back on him. He eventually decided to bring Vega's remains to the Jeffersonian to help save Booth. He even did a background check on Heather Taffet to track down the evidence that told them where Booth was being held. In The Beaver in the Otter, Jared chose to take a sabbatical and travel around India after being dishonorably discharged from the Navy for misuse of authority and theft of government property involving the Gravedigger investigation. Season 5 He returns in The Dentist in the Ditch where he reveals that he was engaged to Padme Dalaj. Seeley researched her and found out that she had been an escort. Jared however told Seeley that he already knew. Season 11 It's revealed Jared is killed off in the premiere "The Loyalty in the Lie". When found, his corpse had been burned. Relationships Seeley Booth The dynamic between them is clearly affected by their alcoholic father, whose traits Seeley worries Jared may have inherited. Seeley was a highly protective big brother, shielding Jared from the consequence of his mistakes, and causing him to therefore be somewhat immature and irresponsible. Jared has the understandable resentment of someone who felt that another person was always looking over their shoulder, judging their every move and choice. Temperance Brennan At first Bones was attracted to this more open and engaging version of Booth, especially given his success and charisma, but her eyes were opened by Cam, who showed her the lack of substance behind the facade. Jared was interested in her, but how much of that was taking something away from his big brother is unclear. Camille Saroyan While Cam appears to love Jared like a kid brother, she is not blind to his faults, so Jared tends to steer clear of her whenever he is attempting to impress people. It seems that, when they were an item, Booth spoke to Cam a lot about his little brother. Trivia * He is the first member of the Booth family who has been dishonorably discharged. (The Beaver in the Otter). References Category:Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Season 5 characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Season 11 characters